haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Shoyo Hinata
|height = 162.8cm |weight = 51.9kg |date of birth = June 21st, 1996 |age = 15 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 1-1 |team = Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 10 |position = Middle Blocker |japanese va = Ayumu Murase |english va = Bryson Baugus |images = yes }} Shoyo Hinata ( Hinata Shōyō) is a student at Karasuno's Class 1-1 and a middle blocker at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Shoyo is a considerably short for someone who plays volleyball. He has short, messy, ginger hair and big, bright brown eyes; he is usually with a cheerful expression and is easy for people like Tobio Kageyama and Yumeko Hoshinomiya to read his emotions. Usually, he is with his school uniform, which consists of the classic black gakuran, a cream hoddie and black pants. Personality Shoyo is a cheerful, short-tempered guy and easily to be read. He can get excited, happy and sad with facility, also Shoyo is simple-minded and make decisions too quickly, making him to be called idiot by many characters, such like Tobio and Yumeko, for instance. Something that Yumeko hates about his personality is that he yells his feelings often. Even with it, Shoyo is a charismatic and friendly person who can make friends easily, even with reserved characters like Yumeko herself. Shoyo is not that smart like Tobio is, since he is too focused on volleyball just like the latter; although with Yumeko's help. Abilities Relationships Asuka Tatsumoto Shoyo was impressed by Asuka's strenght and ability in volleyball and deeply wished that she could teach him her tricks, something that she agreed without thinking much.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Tobio Kageyama Shoyo and Tobio have a quite hard to understand relationship. They are equal but at the same time are differents; as noted by Yumeko, they both think in similar manners and have similar goals for the future.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Although all of that, they are bad at understading each other and used to have problems in their teamwork.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "day, sun" (日), "direction, place" (向), "fly" (翔) and "sun" (翔) and "sun" (陽). **In regards to his name, Haruichi Furudate wrote: "I gave him this name with the image of 'sun' and 'flying' in mind." **Part of Shoyo and Tobio's names when combined will form the word Hisho (飛翔), which means "to soar" or "flight". Additionally, the first ideogram of Tobio's first name (飛) can also be read as "hi", like 'Hi'nata. **Shoyo's name has the ideograms for "sun" and Kei Tsukishima's name has the ideogram for "moon". This is a reference to the fact that they are rivals despite being on the same team as well as the idea that Shoyo is bright like the sun in both personality and publicity in contrast to Kei's being aloof and low-profile. *His birthday overlaps with the summer solstice (June 21st, the longest day and shortest night of the year) which contrasts Tobio's birthday which occurs in the winter solstice (December 22nd, the longest night and shortest day of the year). *Shoyo's worst subject is English. His voice actor Ayumu Murase, however, was born in America (Los Angeles) and is able to speak English fluently. *Hinata is the oldest first year on the team. **Curiously, Tobio is the youngest. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Japaneses Category:Hinata Family